Pizza Angel (song)
Pizza Angel is the 17th Silly Song. Larry orders a pizza, but it took longer than usual. Lyrics The Announcer: And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Larry". The part of the show when Larry comes out & sings a silly song. Larry: Got the munchies on that fateful night, around 8:00. So I phoned in a pizza for delivery. But I had a feeling that something wasn't right, because I waited for hours. No pizza. (music begins) I set the table with a paper plate. '' ''How would I know that it'd be late? '' ''It's taken so long, where could it be? '' ''Had a thirty minute guarantee! Pizza Angel, please come to me! '' ''Tomato sauce and cheese so gooey! '' ''Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees! '' ''You're my number one pie from Sicily! Did it get lost? Did they just forget? Should I have ordered on the internet? Ready for dinner, now I'm not so sure. I think my soda's room temperature! (chorus) Pizza Angel, please come to me! Angel Chorus: Come to me! Larry: Tomato sauce & cheese so gooey! Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees! Angel Chorus: On my knees! Larry: And don't forget to add my favorite anchovies! Angel Chorus : Yeah, yeah, yeah! Larry: I was concerned for my delivery! Angel Chorus : Yeah, yeah! Larry: Eight little slices of heaven for me! Can't stop thinking it would make me smile, when I taste my first Chicago style Going crazy while I pace the floor. '' ''Then my heart skipped when I heard the door! (Larry rushes to door. Stops to see droopy flower on table and lifts flower up. Flower droops down again. Larry is pretending that he's leaping across heaven) I opened the door in expectation, but it was the saddest sight I ever saw. (Jimmy appears eating) I could still smell the sweet aroma of deep dish goodness, but the box was empty. (Jimmy opens pizza box) (pizza box is empty) (tear comes out of Larry's eye) Jimmy : Your house number was broken, so I couldn't find ya. (door number is 16) (six is upside-down which makes it the number 19) I-I was getting kinda hungry, so I ate-ate your pizza. (gives Larry pizza box & fixes upside-down six making it the number 16 again) Uh, sorry about that. You don't need to tip me or anything. (leaves as the number 6 becomes upside-down and causing it to be the number 19 again) (music comes back) Larry: Pizza Angel, please come to me! (angel chorus come in) Angel Chorus: Come to me! Larry: Tomato sauce & cheese so gooey! Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees! Angel Chorus: On my knees! Larry: You'll live forever in my memory! Pizza Angel, please come to me! Angel Chorus: Come to me! Larry: Tomato sauce and cheese so gooey! Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees! Angel Chorus: On my knees! Larry: I will miss you for eternity! (music ends) I'll never forget you, Pizza Angel. Fun Facts *One of the lines in this song are "Tomato sauce, and cheese so gooey". Most people consider this "cannibalism" because Bob is a tomato and tomatoes are used for tomato sauce. *Sicily is the largest island of the Mediterranean, and it's close to Italy. *Jimmy Gourd could be fired from his delivery job since employees and delivery people are NOT supposed to eat people's orders. * This can be consider a followup to the previous Silly Song since he was too happy to sing the blues. * In the live performances of this song, the female backup performers had pizza skirts (that you can raise up to look like the whole pizza) and there was a dancer dressed as the angel with a pizza box *Deep dish are special types of pizzas that the pan is deeper than normal pizzas. They originated from Chicago, but other restaurants in different states, such as Unos. *The outfit Larry wears is the same when he's in Boyz in the Sink. *The angel costumes the peas wore are similar to the one seen in St. Bart's Christmas pageant. *The script shows a handful of differences from the final song. **There was originally going to be the usual Silly Song sign off after Larry says, "I'll never forget you, Pizza Angel." However, this was cut due to time. The following part below is what it would've been like. ***Announcer: (on the verge of tears) This has been (sniff) Silly Songs with (sniff) Larry. Tune in next time when...when...oh, I can't continue. Does someone have a tissue? **"Pizza angel, please come to me" was originally going to be, "Pizza crust, so thick and chewy." **All lines coming after "Pizza angel, I'm on my knees" were originally going to be, "Oh, please bring me my anchovies!" **The entire first bridge was placed after what is the second bridge in the final song, but before what became the third bridge. **The song was originally going to transition out with an iris rather than a fade, which would lead into the ending sign off as seen above. **"Ready for dinner" had "I was" placed before it. Gallery Category:Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Food Songs Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Silly Songs (ONLY FOR SILLY SONGS) Category:Songs written by Tim Hodge Category:Rock songs Category:Songs played at Chuck E. Cheese's